The usefulness of balloons as a novelty item is readily apparent. Balloons are used in the celebration of events, to indicate beginnings and endings, as toys, to grab attention and for many other reasons. Two popular styles of balloons sold on the market today are latex and Mylar. Mylar balloons have the advantage of providing more decorative patterns, symbols, words and the like, and are also made of relatively non-porous material so helium does not pass through as quickly as the latex versions. One of the main reasons consumers purchase Mylar balloons is because of the decorative features. It would be useful to provide a balloon, or other inflatable device, with features that enhance the aesthetics, interactivity, or usefulness of a balloon.